Trouble Maker
by PandaHuang
Summary: Kris dan Tao. Dipertemukan karena persamaan nasib dan nasib juga lah yang mengubah mereka menjadi lebih... liar. KrisTao. Warning: GS, NC, OOC, typo(s).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is mine  
Warning: Genderswitch, NC, OOC

**oOoOoOo**

**Trouble Maker**

**(Prologue)  
**

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey, cantik"

"…"

"Hey, siapa namamu?"

"…"

"Apa kau bisu? Perkenalkan namamu, bidadari cantik"

"…"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena aku tak tahu jika kau bis-"

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao namaku"

"Oh, maaf. Kau bisa bicara rupanya. Nama yang bagus, cocok untuk wanita cantik sepertimu"

"Namamu siapa, tampan?"

"E-eh?"

"Eh? Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku K-Kris. Kau… seksi"

"Hmm… really?"

"Yes"

"Jika aku seksi, kau ingin apa?"

"Boleh aku menyentuh ini? Hehe…"

"Aaahhh…"

**oOoOoOo**

Aku mencintainya. Berbeda saat pertama kali mataku melihat sosok tegapnya.

Aku hanya butuh beberapa lembar uang demi bertahan hidup di kota yang kejam ini. Dan aku hanya berharap aku bisa mengisi perutku dengan layak saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Namun kenyataanya berbeda.

Bukan sepiring nasi yang aku dapat namun perasaan aneh yang ia suguhkan tak dapat ku tolak.

Hingga detik ini aku tak bisa berpaling dari pesonanya.

**oOoOoOo**

Aku dan dia berasal dari nasib yang tak jauh berbeda.

Namun aku lebih sedikit beruntung dari dia.

Kami bertemu sesuai takdir Tuhan yang telah Ia gariskan. Seorang bidadari yang telah Tuhan kirim untuk menemani waktu hidupku di dunia.

Persetan dengan masa lalu.

Di kehidupan tak kekal ini aku hanya ingin menikmati duniaku bersama dia.

**oOoOoOo**

"Jika orang tuaku mencariku, tak mungkin hingga sekarang aku hidup di pinggir jalan seperti ini! Aku benci mereka sejak mereka menghancurkan kebahagiaanku!"

"Aku tak tahu akan hal itu. Namun jika kebahagiaanmu masih utuh dan mereka tak menghancurkannya…"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu"

**oOoOoOo**

"Kau semakin cantik, sayang"

"Benarkah?"

"Tubuhmu juga semakin seksi"

"Oh, jangan mulai, Kris"

"Tao…"

"Bilang saja jika kau ingin bercinta denganku. Tak usah berbasa-basi, sayang"

"Kau memang selalu tahu aku"

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

FF KrisTao pertama. Yeay~

Ini masih prolog. Tunggu pendapat para readers & reviewers dulu untuk melanjutkannya. Btw, saya belum ngira ff ini ada berapa chapter. Karena saya tergantung readers & reviewers sekalian. Kalau banyak dan positif akan saya perpanjang(?), kalau sedikit & kebanyakan review negatif mungkin pendek aja. Hehe~ :D

Thanks for reading. Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is mine  
Warning: Genderswitch, NC, OOC

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Trouble Maker**

**(Chapter 1)  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuaca hari ini tak mendukung warga Seoul untuk banyak beraktivitas di luar rumah. Memang selama satu minggu terakhir perubahan cuaca sangat ekstrim. Pagi hari turun hujan, sore hari panas membara, malam hari hujan pun kembali membasahi. Hal itu membuat banyak warga untuk memilih bertahan di dalam rumah.

Namun hal itu pengecualian untuk seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang tengah santai melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang trotoar yang masih basah akibat hujan lebat di pagi hari. Suhu yang dingin membuat pria itu memilih untuk mengenakan jaket hitamnya yang tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Huft… meskipun langit sudah cerah, suhu disini tetap dingin" ucapnya seraya mengusap kedua telapak tangannya demi mengurangi sedikit rasa dinginnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pria pirang bernama Kris itu melihat sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang ramai dikunjungi orang.

"Kurasa secangkir _cappuccino_ akan mengurangi sedikit rasa dingin ini"

Kris kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kedai kopi itu. Hanya butuh waktu tak sampai satu menit, Kris telah sampai di tempat yang ia maksud. Melihat panjangnya antrian, mau tak mau Kris harus ikut dalam barisan tersebut demi secangkir _cappuccino_ yang ia mau. Minuman hangat seperti kopi memang menjadi pilihan yang tepat bagi banyak orang untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Terima kasih. Selamat datang kembali" ucap pelayan kasir dengan ramah kepada Kris. Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit lamanya, akhirnya Kris dapat menikmati _cappuccino_ yang ia inginkan. Dengan senyuman tipis sebagai balasan keramahan sang pelayan kasir, Kris segera melenggang pergi dan menyeruput minumannya.

Langkah kakinya terus melangkah lurus dan sesekali tatapan mata tajam itu melihat berbagai objek di sekitarnya. Kris memang tidak mempunyai tujuan dalam acara jalan-jalannya ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati udara siang hari yang cerah karena selama ini ia lebih sering berdiam di dalam apartemen kecilnya karena tingginya curah hujan. Mumpung hari ini cuaca sedang bersahabat meskipun ditemani sedikit suhu dingin, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menikmati ini sesekali?

Langkah demi langkah yang ia lalui, tanpa sadar Kris berjalan mendekati sebuah restoran sederhana. Matanya pun tetap tertuju ke depan namun arah pandangannya sedikit bergerak ke restoran tersebut. Kris merasa objek tersebut sangat menarik matanya untuk terus menatapnya. Bukan, bukan restoran itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan objek seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

'Cantik' gumam Kris tanpa sadar. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis dan entah angin apa langkah kakinya menjadi lebih cepat dan mengarah ke wanita tersebut.

Namun saat jaraknya semakin menipis dengan wanita itu, ia menatap bingung si wanita yang tengah memandang ke dalam restoran. Dan yang lebih membingungkannya, Kris melihat wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat lembab dan juga rambut hitam panjangnya pun berantakan dan lembab seperti habis tersiram air namun akan mengering.

Bukannya berhenti, Kris malah semakin mantap berjalan menuju wanita itu.

"Hey" sapa Kris tanpa ragu saat ia telah berdiri tepat di samping wanita itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu, membuat Kris canggung dan mengusap lehernya sendiri. Oke, mungkin wanita itu mengira ia adalah seorang pria kurang ajar karena seenaknya menyapa wanita yang belum dikenal. Tapi bukan Kris namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

"Hey, cantik. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris lagi yang malah semakin berani.

"…"

"Oh, maaf, aku tak tahu jika kau bis-"

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao namaku" akhirnya wanita itu menjawab dengan suara lembutnya. Dan tanpa sengaja, mata Tao menoleh untuk melihat siapa pria yang menyapanya.

'Tampan…' gumam Tao yang sedetik kemudian kembali menatap restoran, demi menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang pasti kini sedang memerah.

"Nama yang bagus. Cocok untuk wanita cantik sepertimu" ucap Kris makin berani karena tadi ia baru saja melihat wajah Tao secara dekat dan jelas meskipun hanya beberapa detik.

Namun pakaian dan rambut Tao yang terlihat lembab membuat rasa penasaran Kris muncul. 'Mungkin ia baru saja kehujanan' duganya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar mata Kris yang semula hanya menatap rambut dan baju atas Tao yang sedikit basah kini bergerak ke arah dada Tao yang menyembul karena kemeja putihnya yang masih basah. Garis bentuk dari cup bra-nya menerawang dan itu membuat Kris sedikit menahan napas. Kini matanya beralih semakin ke bawah. Kris juga melihat rok hitam pendek Tao yang tidak terlalu basah namun Kris dapat menangkap bentuk bongkahan bokong sintal Tao yang Kris yakini berukuran besar dan padat meskipun roknya longgar.

"Siapa namamu, tampan?" dan suara lembut Tao membuyarkan semua pikiran Kris yang mulai menjurus. Namun kali ini Kris terkejut saat telinganya menangkap kalimat tanya yang Tao ucapkan.

"E-eh?" Kris yakin tadi Tao menambahkan kata 'tampan' di akhir kalimatnya. Bukannya ia tak mendengar suara Tao, hanya saja Kris terlalu terkejut, wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya juga seakan-akan menggodanya. Atau jangan-jangan Tao tahu apa yang baru saja Kris pikirkan saat melihat tubuhnya?

"Eh? Siapa namamu?" tanya Tao sekali lagi.

"Na-namaku Kris" jawab Kris sedikit gugup. Dan lagi, Kris kembali menatap dada Tao karena Tao menoleh tepat di hadapannya. Bahkan kali ini lebih jelas karena tadi Kris hanya melihatnya dari samping.

"Baiklah, Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu" balas Tao tersenyum. Matanya menatap mata Kris yang ternyata tak balas memandang lawan bicaranya, melainkan ke arah lain. Dan Tao mengikuti kemana arah mata Kris.

'Dasar pria mesum' gumamnya. Bukannya marah, Tao malah sedikit membusungkan dadanya dan juga menyingkap ke belakang beberapa helai rambutnya yang sempat menutupi dada besarnya.

Kris menelah ludahnya saat pemandangan di hadapannya semakin jelas. Ia yakin jika Tao sengaja melakukannya demi memancing nafsunya.

'Nakal juga wanita ini'

"Kau… seksi" ucap Kris disertai seringaian. Kakinya satu langkah lebih maju untuk mendekati Tao.

"Hmm… really?" tanya Tao dengan nada menggoda. Mata pandanya sengaja ia sayukan untuk memberikan kesan seksi

"Yes" Kris tidak bisa menahan ini. Ia berpikir Tao memang tidak tahu birahinya yang mudah terpancing. Apalagi jika dihadapi dengan wanita seseksi Tao yang padahal baru saja ia kenal.

"Jika aku seksi, kau ingin apa?" tanya Tao semakin memancing Kris. Tao mengangkat dagunya dan perlahan menggigit pelan jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Hey, Tao, sadarlah ini di tempat umum.

Kris menarik Tao ke samping bangunan restoran yang sedikit terpojok tanpa penolakan apapun dari Tao. Melirik sedikit ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan mereka berada di tempat aman tanpa ada yang melihat.

"Boleh aku menyentuh ini?" tanya Kris yang segera meremas payudara kanan Tao sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik.

"Aaahh…" tak diduga, Tao mendesah pelan saat tangan besar Kris meraup sebelah payudaranya.

Mendapat reaksi yang diinginkan, Kris semakin gencar meremas benda kenyal nan besar tersebut. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Kris sibuk memainkan kedua payudara padat Tao, yang membuat si pemilik mendesah lembut. Bibir Kris mulai menciumi leher Tao yang otomatis mendongakkan lehernya.

"Aaahh… Kris, kita lanjutkan di tempat lain. Aahhh…" ucap Tao di tengah desahannya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke apartemenku sekarang" ajak Kris yang menggandeng Tao dan segera membawa ke kediamannya.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Cklek!_

Pintu apartemen Kris terbuka setelah ia berhasil memutar kunci pada knop pintu. Kris segera menarik pinggang Tao ke pelukannya untuk masuk.

"Ini apartemenmu?" tanya Tao dengan mata yang memandang ke sekitar ruang tamu. Muncul raut kekecewaan pada wajah Tao namun Kris tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya. Maaf jika sederhana dan berantakan. Aku selalu malas untuk membersihkannya. Hehe…" jawab Kris seadanya. Tangannya masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Tao di pelukannya.

"Tidak apa. Tidak masalah buatku. Yang penting kau memberikan yang sepadan dengan pelayananku" balas Tao yang segera mencium bibir Kris. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Kris. Meskipun Kris mempunyai tubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik, namun itu tak menyulitkan Tao untuk meraih bibir pria berambut blonde itu karena ia bersyukur dikaruniai tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang wanita.

Kris tak membalas. Ia bingung oleh ucapan Tao sebelum wanita itu menciumnya. Kedua mata Kris menatap wajah cantik Tao yang menikmati perpagutan bibir mereka. Mata pandanya terpejam dan pipinya merah padam. Sungguh, pemandangan itu membuat nafsu Kris bergejolak dan melupakan yang tadi Tao ucapkan. Sebagai balasan, Kris pun memeluk pinggang Tao yang ramping dan mengelus lembut punggungnya. Tubuh keduanya menempel erat tak berjarak. Kedua payudara Tao menggesek naik turun dada bidang Kris di balik bajunya.

"Mmpphhh… mmhhh…" desah Tao saat Kris menjilat kasar bibirnya, tak sabar untuk memasuki goa hangatnya dan memulai perang lidah. Tao tak menolak, dengan senang hati ia membuka mulutnya. Kris kegirangan dan semakin memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapat akses lebih dalam.

"K-Krisshh… mmpphhh…" Tao tak berhenti mendesah untuk memancing nafsu Kris semakin naik. Lidahnya terampil menjilat lidah panjang Kris. Tak peduli aliran air liur keduanya yang tercampur dan menetes hingga leher Tao.

"Ssshh… hmph…" desis Kris saat tangannya mulai turun meremas pantat kanan Tao dengan nakalnya. Ternyata memang seperti yang ia bayangkan, bokong Tao besar dan padat. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Kris mendapati Tao tak memakai _underwear _karena saat ia meraba bokong seksi itu, Kris tak merasakan adanya kain yang menutupi selain rok yang Tao pakai sebagai luarannya.

'_Bitch!_' pikir Kris sedikit menyeringai di tengah lumatan mereka.

"Krishh… bukahh jaketmu" Tao membuka kancing jaket Kris dengan tak sabar saat Kris mulai menuruni ciumannya ke leher jenjangnya.

"Srrppp…"

"Aaahhh… Krisshhh…" desah Tao keras saat Kris menghisap kencang lehernya. Ia yakin pasti akan berbekas jelas dan butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu bekas itu hilang. Tao memejamkan matanya saat Kris sibuk meninggalkan_ kissmark _di lehernya. Dapat ia rasakan lidah Kris yang bergerak ikut berperan dalam _kissmark _yang Kris buat, membuat Tao merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat bersamaan.

"Aaahhh… nggh…"

"Hmmhh…" gumam Kris melepas bibirnya dari leher Tao. Jejak tali _saliva _terlihat samar saat Kris menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Tao. Tak lama, ia menyeringai mendapati hasil karyanya terlihat meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu jelas. "Kau seksi sekali, Tao" puji Kris.

Pipi Tao semakin merah. Matanya sayu menatap Kris dan nafasnya memburu. Tao menjauh secara perlahan dari hadapan Kris menuju sofa _single _di belakangnya. Kris menatapnya bingung.

"Krisseu~" panggil Tao dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau…" perlahan Tao membuka kancing teratas kemeja putihnya.

"Mau…" lalu dibukanya kancing kedua.

"Ini?" terakhir Tao membuka lebar kemejanya dan menampilkan belahan payudara besarnya yang tertutup bra hitam.

_Gluup!_

Kris kembali menelan ludahnya melihat payudara Tao. Ia kira payudara Tao itu berukuran 36C. Baru kali ini Kris melihat dua benda kenyal itu secara langsung, apalagi saat pertama kali melihatnya Kris merasa mendapatkan _jackpot_. Bulat, kenyal dan besar. Selama ini Kris hanya melihatnya di ratusan koleksi video mesum di laptopnya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kris? Benda ini milikmu, sayanghh…" pancing Tao menarik kedua tali bra hitamnya.

"_So naughty! _Boleh aku hisap, sayang?" tanya Kris dengan seringaiannya.

"Silakan"

Kris mendekati Tao. Saat berdiri di hadapan Tao, Kris segera menarik Tao dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Aakkhh…" rintih Tao yang terlempar ke kasur. Kris menindih Tao dengan sedikit jarak agar tak menyakiti wanita itu. Wajahnya ia benamkan dalam belahan payudara Tao. Sedangkan Tao mengelus kepala _blonde_ Kris dengan sayang.

"Dadamu besar sekali. Aku ingin merasakannya" ucap Kris frontal. Digigitnya cup bra Tao dan menuruninya ke bawah.

"Hihihi…" Tao terkekeh pelan saat Kris menurunkan branya. Karena hidung mancung Kris tak sengaja menyenggol puting payudaranya. Tanpa sabar, Kris meraup puting merah muda Tao dan menjilatnya.

"Aaahh… aaahhh… Krisseuuu~" desah Tao meremas rambut Kris. Geli sekaligus nikmat merayapi payudaranya.

Kris menghisap kencang _nipple_ Tao bagaikan bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Tao tak tahan. Ia membuka lebar kakinya. Mendapatkan kesempatan, Kris menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana ke paha mulus Tao, sedangkan mulutnya tak berhenti menjilati puting Tao.

"Kriss… sudahhh" Tao menjauhkan kepala Kris dari dadanya. Ia beranjak duduk dan mundur ke kepala ranjang dan perlahan membuka kakinya.

"Wow!" Kris terpana mendapati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Pertengahan antara kedua kaki Tao membuatnya terkesima. Perkiraannya benar lagi, Tao tak memakai _underwear_ untuk menutupi vaginanya.

Tao membuka kemeja dan branya lalu melemparnya sembarang arah. Kini tubuh bagian atasnya sudah polos. Sedangkan rok hitamnya masih terpakai.

"Tao, kau memang anak nakal, sayang" ucap Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku nakal karenamu" jawab Tao yang makin melebarkan kakinya, membuat vagina merah muda yang dihiasi bulu-bulu halus itu semakin jelas terlihat. "Lihatlah, sudah basahhh…" desah Tao menggoda.

Tanpa sabar Kris membuka kaosnya dan menurunkan resleting celananya, menyisakan _boxer_ dan _underwear_ yang masih melindungi benda kebanggaannya meskipun tonjolan besar di selangkangannya tak dapat tertutupi.

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali" puji Tao terpesona oleh perut Kris yang menampilkan _sixpack_ meskipun samar-samar. "Dan sepertinya penismu juga besar" tambahnya.

"Cukup besar untuk membuatmu lemas karena terus mendesahkan namaku" balas Kris. "Kau ingin lihat?"

"Sungguh aku mau. Berikan penismu, Kris" rengek Tao yang menunduk di hadapan penis Kris yang masih tertutup.

Kris menyeringai. "Ia ingin disapa olehmu, Tao. Bukalah"

Tao menarik ujung _boxer_ dan _underwear_ Kris sekaligus. Detik berikutnya dapat Tao saksikan penis Kris dengan panjang yang mencapai delapan belas cm.

"Aahhh… besar sekali" Tao terkagum-kagum dengan ukuran kejantanan Kris. Baru kali ini ia mendapat penis besar yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayo, hisap, sayang" suruh Kris. Tanpa ragu Tao pun mendekatkan bibirnya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian ujung penis Kris tenggelam dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Aaakkhh.." desah Kris. Mulut hangat Tao membuat penisnya terasa nyaman. "Masukkan semua ke dalam mulutmu"

Tangan kanan Tao menggenggam penis besar Kris, sedangkan mulutnya semakin turun perlahan, berusaha untuk memasukkan benda panjang itu semakin dalam. "Ukhh.." ia merasakan penis itu sudah mencapai ujung mulutnya. Padahal setengah penis Kris masih berada di luar mulutnya.

"Mmphhh…"

Sebagai gantinya, Tao mengocok bagian penis Kris yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mulut kecilnya mulai bergerak naik turun dengan perlahan. Diikuti oleh tangan halusnya yang juga ikut bergerak.

"Aahhh… lebih cepat, Tao" pinta Kris mendongak saat hisapan Tao makin cepat sesuai permintaannya.

"Ahmmpphh… mmhhh…" Tao memejamkan matanya memberikan kenikmatan pada Kris. Pergerakkan mulut Tao pada penis Kris menimbulkan suara aneh yang memancing birahi.

"Oohhh… _shit!_" Kris menatap Tao yang sibuk menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Payudaranya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang mengocok penis Kris.

"Sllrrppp… mmpphhh… ngghhh…" desis Tao mengulum dan menjilat dengan gerakan semakin cepat.

"Aaakkhh… aku ingin keluar!" desah Kris.

_Plop!_ Dengan cepat, Tao melepas kuluman dan kocokannya lalu menjepit penis besar itu dengan payudaranya.

"Aaahh… Krisseu, _cum for me_!" ucap Tao seksi seraya menggenggam dan menggerakkan kedua payudaranya yang tengah menjepit penis Kris.

"Sial! Ssshh…" Kris tak tahan. Sensasi jepitan payudara Tao tak kalah hebat oleh kulumannya. Kris mengira Tao sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Krisseuuu~"

"Aaarrggghh!"

_Croot!_ Cairan putih kental keluar membasahi payudara dan wajah Tao dalam jumlah banyak.

'Sial! Hebat sekali wanita ini' gumam Kris.

"Mmhhh… banyak sekali. Aku suka" pekik Tao senang menjilati sebagian sperma Kris yang mampir di sekitar bibirnya.

"Tanganmu, mulutmu dan payudaramu memberikan servis yang terbaik untuk penisku. Kau hebat, sayang" puji Kris terbaring di kasurnya dengan penis yang masih setengah menegang.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Itu memang tugasku" balas Tao. Perlahan ia menatap Kris ragu. "Mana bayaranku?"

"Apa?!" Kris terkejut saat Tao tiba-tiba meminta bayaran. Apa maksudnya? Jadi selama ini Tao mengganggap Kris menyewa tubuhnya lalu membayar atas apa yang sudah Tao berikan dari tubuhnya?

"Bayaran atas pelayananku. Atau kau ingin pelayanan lebih dariku? Tapi kau juga harus membayar lebih" lanjut Tao memunguti bra dan kemeja yang tadi ia lempar.

Kris bingung dan terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Tao menjual tubuhnya. Dan masalah yang lebih berat, ia tak mempunyai banyak uang untuk membayar semua jasa Tao. Ia hanya mahasiswa biasa yang hidup jauh dari orang tua dan penghasilan yang ia dapat hanya cukup untuk makan dan membayar uang kuliahnya. Meskipun untungnya Suho-sahabat satu kampusnya- yang bergelimang harta itu memberikan satu kamar apartemen milik orang tuanya karena keprihatinan hidupnya.

"Maafkan a-aku. Aku tidak…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membayarku. Tak apa. Tapi kumohon, berikan aku sedikit uang hanya untuk membeli makanan" lirih Tao seraya mengancingi kemejanya.

Kris menatap iba pada Tao. 'Ia hanya meminta uang untuk makan?'

"Atau kau punya persediaan makanan? Tak apa bila hanya sepotong roti. Yang penting aku bisa mengisi perutku hari ini" lanjutnya.

Kembali Kris dikejutkan dengan Tao yang hanya menginginkan sepotong roti setelah merelakan harga dirinya melayani pria yang tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"Kris?" tanya Tao menyadarkan Kris. "Ku mohon"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan, Tao?" tanya Kris seakan mengintrogasi.

Tao terkejut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Dua hari lalu. Karena kemarin aku tak mendapatkan pelanggan" jawabnya seadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Namun Kris tetap terkejut dengan jawaban Tao. Entah bodoh atau terlalu baik, Tao menjual tubuhnya hanya demi mengisi perutnya.

"Tao, kau…"

"Aku tahu aku gila, Kris. Menjual tubuhku dan rela hanya dibayar dengan makanan" ucap Tao tetap menunduk. "Karena aku tak butuh banyak uang untuk berfoya-foya. Aku hanya butuh makan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Mereka yang mencicipi tubuhku juga tak mau membayar banyak karena aku hanya melayani mereka dengan terbatas"

Hati Kris bergetar. Betapa kuatnya wanita berambut hitam arang itu bertahan hidup di tengah kerasnya ibu kota. "Tao, ikut aku" ajaknya menarik lembut tangan Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Tao menatap Kris bingung. Namun ia tak bisa menolak.

"Kris, kau ingin…"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melayaniku di kamar mandi" balas Kris seakan tahu apa yang akan Tao ucapkan. "Ini handukku. Pakai saja. Kau segeralah mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu" lanjut Kris datar dan berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam di kamar mandi.

"Kris, terima kasih" lirih Tao tersenyum menatap punggung Kris yang menuju dapur. Perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

*pingsan*

*bangun lagi*

Saya gak tau mau bilang apa di chapter pertama ini. Hehe. Bimbang(?)

Tapi saya mau ngucapin terima kasih pada reviewers yang ternyata Alhamdulillah mereview dengan positif. Saya senang.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melayaniku di kamar mandi" balas Kris seakan tahu apa yang akan Tao ucapkan. "Ini handukku. Pakai saja. Kau segeralah mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu" lanjut Kris datar dan berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam di kamar mandi.

"Kris, terima kasih" lirih Tao tersenyum menatap punggung Kris yang menuju dapur. Perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Trouble Maker**

**(Chapter 2)  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita tinggi berambut hitam arang yang melangkah keluar dengan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut sehelai handuk tipis. Ditambah kaki jenjangnya terekspos jelas karena tidak dapat tertutupi handuk pendek yang dikenakannya.

Sepasang mata pandanya menatap sekitarnya bingung. Namun satu detik setelahnya matanya menangkap sebuah lemari kecil yang berdiri kokoh di sudut kamar. Tao-wanita tersebut- bertanya-tanya.

'Pakaianku kotor dan basah. Apa aku boleh meminjam pakaian Kris?' batinnya bimbang.

Tao diam memandangi lemari pakaian Kris.

"Tao, makanan sudah si-…" mengabaikan kesopanan dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Kris dengan santainya membuka pintu kamarnya lebar dan seketika mendapati Tao yang tengah diam mematung di depan lemari pakaiannya. Kris melebarkan matanya.

"Kyaaaaa…" Tao terkejut. Suara teriakannya yang melengking mampu membuat Kris menutup telinganya.

"Ma-maaf, Tao. Aku tidak tahu kau…"

"KELUAR!" Tao menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kris refleks mundur beberapa langkah menghindari daun pintu yang bisa saja menyakiti hidung mancungnya.

Kris tersenyum. Meskipun hanya beberapa detik, namun Kris tak dapat menghilangkan bayangannya tentang apa yang ia lihat barusan. Tubuh seksi Tao yang hanya terbalut handuk tipis dan kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos membuat pikiran kotornya kembali menyerang.

"Tao, pakai saja pakaianku. Carilah yang cocok dengan ukuran tubuhmu" ucap Kris sedikit berteriak dari luar untuk memberi tahu Tao yang pasti sedang bingung apa yang harus ia kenakan.

'Seksi' batin Kris.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tao menutup pintu kamar Kris dan menghampiri Kris yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Maklum saja, apartemen yang disewa Kris sederhana malah terbilang kecil. Kamarnya pun langsung menuju ruang santai sekaligus dapur kecil tanpa sekat.

"Tao, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu. Maaf persediaanku hanya ramen instan yang tersisa" ucap Kris seadanya yang segera menaruh mangkuk berisi ramen yang telah matang. Tao mengangguk maklum dan segera duduk di seberang Kris.

Kris menatap Tao intens. Kali ini Tao mengenakan _t-shirt _putih miliknya. Tentu saja ukuran tubuh Kris yang jauh berbeda membuat tubuh langsing Tao terlihat tenggelam oleh pakaiannya. Namun matanya teralih pada bagian bawah tubuh Tao yang tak memakai apapun. Pahanya yang mulus hanya tertutup seperempat bagian oleh _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya. Ditambah Tao yang kini duduk bersila membuat Kris semakin…

Tunggu…

'Tao tak memakai celana dalam?' Kris terkejut. Sesekali matanya mengintip melihat sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Posisi duduk Tao yang bersila membuat pemandangan selangkangannya terlihat oleh pria _blonde_ di seberangnya.

"Kris, kau tak makan?" tanya Tao menatap Kris yang seketika gelagapan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau saja. Aku baru saja minum _cappuccino_ siang tadi. Lagipula ramennya hanya tersisa satu" jawab Kris tersenyum sambil sesekali mengintip belahan vagina Tao yang semakin terlihat jelas dibalik _t-shirt_-nya.

"Kau yakin hanya dengan minum _cappuccino_ bisa membuatmu kenyang?" tanya Tao meyakinkan. "Aku tahu kau lapar. Bagaimana jika ramen ini kita makan berdua?" tawar Tao disertai seringaian. Jari lentiknya menjepit sumpit plastik yang ia arahkan ke bibir kucingnya. Lidah Tao menjulur, menjilati ujung sumpit dengan sensual di hadapan Kris.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" balas Kris. Dengan cepat Kris menyeret tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Tao. Tangan kanannya mengapit pinggang ramping Tao. Hidung Kris mencium harum sampo yang menguar di rambut hitam Tao dan semakin menenggelamkan indera penciumannya untuk mendapatkan harum yang lebih.

Tao mengambil sedikit mie ramen dengan sumpit yang ia pegang. Perlahan didekatkannya kumpulan beberapa ramen tersebut ke mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Mata kucingnya menatap Kris di sampingnya dibarengi dengan ramen yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Diseruputnya pelan mie tersebut dan seakan mengerti, Kris mengambil ujung mie ramen yang dimakan Tao dengan mulutnya. Jadilah ramen tersebut menghubungkan bibir Tao dan bibir Kris dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Hmmhh…" Tao bergumam lembut seraya tersenyum kecil menatap Kris. Jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Kris karena keduanya memakan ramen tersebut dengan tak sabar.

Tao mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris saat jarak keduanya kini tak sampai lima sentimeter. Berinisiatif, Tao memakan habis sisa mie tersebut dan mengecup bibir Kris lebih dahulu.

Kris menyeringai. Dimiringkannya kepalanya untuk mengakses bibir kucing Tao lebih dalam. Sementara Tao sudah memejamkan matanya, Kris mengelus pinggang Tao dan membawanya semakin mendekat. Kedua mata Kris ikut terpejam menikmati ciuman lembut yang makin memanas saat Tao meremas rambut _blonde_-nya. Bibir Kris menghisap bibir atas Tao, sedangkan wanita bermata panda itu menghisap bibir bawah Kris penuh nafsu.

Belum sampai satu menit, lidah Kris mulai mengambil alih. Lidahnya terjulur untuk membelah bibir Tao dan meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Nggghh…" Tao melenguh seraya membuka bibirnya. Bahkan lidahnya ikut terjulur seakan mengajak lidah Kris untuk bergabung dalam mulutnya.

"Mmhhh…" Kris menjilat lembut langit-langit mulut Tao dan selanjutnya lidah panjang itu menghampiri lidah Tao untuk mengajaknya bertempur. Dengan senang hati Tao menerimanya.

"Krisshh… mmhhh…" desah Tao melanjutkan jilatannya pada lidah Kris.

Kris bosan. Ia ingin menjelajah bagian tubuh Tao yang lain selain mulutnya. Maka bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang itu. Mengecup, menjilat, bahkan menghisap titik yang membuat Tao mendesahkan namanya.

"Aahhh… Krisshh…" Tao mendongak merasakan geli nikmat pada perpotongan lehernya.

_Kriiing~_

"Sial!"

"Huh?"

_Kriiing~_

"Shit! Mengganggu saja" Kris melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Tao saat didengarnya nada dering ponselnya. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin membunuh orang yang berani menelponnya disaat _horny_ seperti ini.

"Angkatlah dulu" ucap Tao tersenyum. Kris mau tak mau mengambil ponsel sederhananya dengan kasar dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo" sapa Kris.

"…"

"Apa? Jangan sekarang. Kau mau apa ke apartemenku?" jawab Kris sedikit terkejut terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"…"

"Tak bisakah besok saja? Aku sedang sibuk"

"…"

"Kau sudah di depan? Kenapa tak memberitahuku dari tadi jika kau ingin ke sini? Aku sedang si-…"

_Braaak!_

"Hey, Kris. Bagaimana tugas…"

Kris tersentak saat pintu apartemennya terbuka keras, membuat Tao yang sedang duduk diam pun ikut terkejut.

"…mu?" seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan mata bulat yang diketahui sebagai pelaku dari terbukanya pintu tersebut melebarkan matanya. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada Tao yang juga menatap pria itu dengan bingung. Tak lama Tao pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hey, Chanyeol, sudah ku bilang jika kau ingin masuk ketuklah pintu dahulu. Jadi kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti ini" ujar Kris sedikit kesal. Sahabatnya itu memang sering bertingkah semaunya dan tak peduli dengan berbagai peringatan yang sudah berkali-kali diberikan Kris jika ingin berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Pria bermata bulat bernama Chanyeol tersebut tak mengindahkan ucapan Kris. Tubuhnya mematung dengan pandangan yang masih menatap Tao.

"Kris, di-dia siapa? Apa dia kekasihmu? Wah, selamat, sobat. Kau mendahuluiku. Huhu…" ucap Chanyeol dramatis. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju Kris dan memeluk erat sahabat satu kampusnya tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau datang ke sini langsung memelukku. Menjijikkan!" bentak Kris melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Dia kekasihmu, kan? Beruntung sekali kau mendapatkan gadis cantik dan seksi seperti dia" bisik Chanyeol. Meskipun dengan nada yang pelan, Tao dapat mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol bisikkan pada Kris.

Kris diam tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. "Tao, perkenalkan. Ini Chanyeol, teman satu kampusku. Chanyeol, ini Tao" Kris mencoba memperkenalkan dua orang yang belum saling kenal tersebut. Chanyeol kembali menatap Tao dan tanpa ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Tao.

"Park Chan Yeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Huang Zi Tao. Cukup panggil aku Tao" ucap Tao dan membalas jabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik. Kris pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu" puji Chanyeol disertai senyum lima jarinya. Tangannya bagai tak rela melepas tangan halus Tao dalam genggamannya.

"E-eh?" Tao tersipu. Wajahnya merona dan bibirnya mengukir senyum malu.

Kris memandang Tao dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang tak berhenti menggenggam tangan Tao. "Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berjabat tangan" tambah Kris.

Chanyeol merengut. Ia terpaksa melepas tangan Tao karena tarikan Kris. Namun arah pandangannya masih fokus tertuju pada Tao. Wanita bermata panda yang sadar diperhatikan oleh kenalan barunya itu merasa risih. Ia mengambil mangkuk berisi ramennya yang belum habis di lantai.

'_What?_' Chanyeol terkesiap saat matanya tak sengaja menatap bokong Tao yang terekspos jelas saat wanita itu menungging untuk mengambil ramennya. Ia yakin Tao tak memakai celana dalam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol yang mulai kotor. Sementara Tao menaruh ramennya di meja dekat televisi dan masuk menuju kamar Kris.

"Ah, t-tidak ada" jawab Chanyeol gugup. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menandakan ia tak yakin oleh jawaban Chanyeol. "Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan tugas kuliahmu? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan.

"Belum. Kau tahu aku, kan, jika sudah dihadapi tugas mata kuliah Mr. Jung?" jawab Kris seadanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tangannya meraih _remote_ televisi. Ia tekan tombol _power on _untuk menyalakan televisi dua puluh satu _inch_ tersebut. Seperti biasa.

_Cklek_

Tao keluar dari kamar Kris dengan pahanya yang sudah tertutup oleh celana pendek. Kris yang melihatnya mendesah kecewa. Ia tak dapat melihat pemandangan paha mulus dan belahan vagina Tao lagi jika sudah ditutup seperti itu.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol pun ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Meskipun matanya fokus menatap layar televisi di hadapannya, namun sesekali mata bulatnya mencuri pandang ke tubuh Tao.

Tao berjalan dan mengambil ramen yang ia letakkan tadi dan duduk di sofa. Tepatnya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau mau?" tawar Tao menyodorkan ramen pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku baru saja makan sebelum ke sini" jawab Chanyeol. Tao mengangguk paham.

Chanyeol melihat Kris yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Mungkin untuk buang air. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Chanyeol kembali menatap Tao yang masih asyik menyeruput ramennya. Tao yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah. Namun matanya berusaha untuk tetap fokus ke depan.

"Tao, benarkah kau kekasih Kris?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Dalam kalimatnya, tersimpan rasa tidak yakin akan hubungan sepasang kekasih pada Kris dan Tao.

Tao terdiam sejenak, demikian juga dengan acara makannya yang ia hentikan sementara karena adanya pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku bukan kekasihnya" jawab Tao mantap.

"Lalu, jika bukan kekasihnya, kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Tao kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Tao?"

"Aku hanya pelacur jalanan yang Kris sewa" jawab Tao pelan. Chanyeol terkejut meskipun setengah hatinya ia tak percaya. Pantas saja tadi wanita itu berani memakai _t-shirt _tanpa pakaian dalam. Apa jangan-jangan sahabatnya baru saja 'bermain' dengan Tao?

Tao kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dan menoleh ke layar televisi yang tetap menyala. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap pada rasa terkejutnya.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menuntaskan panggilan alam yang tertunda. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Tao yang masih duduk bersebelahan di sofanya.

"Hey, aku ingin membeli persediaan makanan. Tao, kau ingin ikut?" ajak Kris setelah prihatin menatap isi lemari esnya yang hanya tersisa susu kotak dan puluhan botol air dingin.

"Aku tak diajak?" Chanyeol menyela sebelum Tao menjawab.

"Kau jaga apartemenku. Aku dan Tao akan ke supermarket" tambah Kris. Chanyeol merengut.

"Tidak usah" jawab Tao. "Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Lagi pula, hari menjelang malam"

Kris bingung. "Kau tinggal dimana, Tao? Biar aku antar meskipun hanya berjalan kaki. Hehe…" tawar Kris.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Tao tersenyum seraya meletakkan mangkuk kosong ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya.

"Setidaknya ada aku yang akan melindungimu jika siapa tahu ada lelaki jahil yang akan menodaimu di jalan" tambah Kris lagi. Ia tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Bahkan ia ingin sekali Tao tak pulang dan berlama-lama di apartemennya.

"Bukankah itu memang tugasku?" Tao menatap Kris. Chanyeol kembali terkejut. Jadi memang benar Tao adalah pelacur. "Jika tak ada pria yang menggodaku, aku tak akan bisa makan seharian" tambahnya.

Kris lebih memilih diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sungguh, hatinya berteriak agar Tao tetap di sini dan tak meninggalkannya. Namun Kris juga tak bisa menahannya. Bagaimana pun, Tao harus kembali ke 'pekerjaannya' meskipun Kris sangat ingin Tao menghentikan pekerjaan bejat tersebut. Namun hak apa Kris menghentikannya? Lagi pula, jika Kris memaksa Tao untuk tetap tinggal, bagaimana ia menghidupi Tao dengan layak tanpa Tao yang tak lagi menjual tubuhnya? Menghidupi dirinya sendiri saja masih sangat sulit. Jika saja Suho tak memberinya satu kamar apartemen secara gratis beserta isinya, mungkin ia telah hidup terlantar di jalanan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Terima kasih banyak, Kris" ucap Tao yang telah mengganti pakaian Kris yang dikenakannya tadi dengan pakaiannya yang telah setengah kering setelah dijemur. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Kris masih terdiam. Tak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dari bibirnya setelah Tao menghilang keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

"Tao…"

"Hey, kau mau ke mana, Kris?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Dasar wanita jalang! Pergi kau dari rumah ini!" _

"_Ibu, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bersumpah"_

"_Aku tidak percaya. Anak macam apa kau rela memberikan tubuhmu pada ayahmu sendiri demi membeli sepeda?!"_

"_Ku mohon, Ibu, percayalah padaku. Aku diperkosa. Ia bukan ayahku! Ayahku sudah meninggal!"_

"_Bajingan! Masih saja kau mengelak?! Pergi! Jangan berani kau menginjak kakimu lagi di rumah ini!"_

"_Ibu, aku tidak mau. Aku bersumpah ia yang melakukan ini padaku. Ibu…"_

"_Persetan! Dasar anak sialan! Ku bilang pergi ya pergi!"_

Aku melangkah tanpa arah di jalan sudut kota Seoul yang tampak sepi. Hari baru menunjukkan pukul enam sore namun sepertinya jalan raya yang banyak dilalui oleh kendaraan tampak tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin hujan yang bisa datang kapan saja membuat warga kota ini enggan untuk keluar rumah. Udara dingin menusuk kulit ditambah angin kencang menerpa tubuhku yang hanya terbalut kemeja panjang tipis dan rok sebatas paha. Aku memeluk dan mengusap pelan lenganku hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi dinginnya suhu.

_Bruuk~_

"Hey, perhatikan langkahmu jika berjalan" aku menatap bingung seorang wanita yang menabrakku.

"Maaf" hanya kata itu yang dapat ku ucapkan.

Wanita itu berdecih dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Aku pun begitu. Kembali melangkah tanpa arah. Aku harus mencari pria lain jika aku ingin tidur di kasur empuk malam ini.

Ya, memang benar. Aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Ucapanku tadi pada Kris hanya alibi agar aku cepat pergi dan ia tak merasa risih oleh keberadaan pelacur jalanan sepertiku untuk berlama-lama tinggal di apartemennya. Selama empat bulan hidup di ibu kota ini, aku bergantung pada orang lain. Makan dari hasil pelayananku pada pria mesum, tidur enak dengan kasur empuk jika ada pria yang meminta pelayananku pada malam hari-karena mereka akan menyewa hotel atau membawaku ke apartemennya-, jika tidak ada aku akan tidur di sembarang tempat yang menurutku aman dan nyaman, atau jika mataku masih kuat terjaga, aku tidak tidur sama sekali sampai mendapatkan pria mesum yang lain untuk membawaku.

Pakaian? Oh, ya, aku hanya mempunyai pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhku ini. Sejak pergi dari rumah, aku tak pernah mengganti pakaianku. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mencucinya. Jika ada pria yang membawaku, aku dengan sopan meminta untuk meminjami pakaian yang cocok untuk tubuhku. Sementara itu aku bergegas untuk mencucinya, menunggu kering dan memakainya kembali saat aku akan pergi.

Aku terus berjalan meskipun semakin perlahan. Ku rasa malam ini aku akan tidur di samping restoran itu lagi. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melayani pria mesum lain di sana karena tenagaku hampir terkuras habis oleh _blowjob_ pada Kris tadi.

Tunggu!

"Kris…" aku tidak tahu nama itu tiba-tiba terucap tanpa sengaja. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa aku tidak rela untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi apa hakku? Aku hanya pelacur yang terbuang.

"Tao…"

Seperti ada yang memanggilku.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Aku tidak salah. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kris, kau…"

Kris? Mengapa ia tahu aku ada di sini?

"Tao, ku mohon tinggallah bersamaku meskipun sebentar" mohon Kris. Tanpa seizinku, ia memelukku seakan tak mau membiarkanku pergi.

"Kris…"

"Ku mohon" aku tak dapat berucap banyak. Bibirku terasa kelu. Ku balas pelukan Kris dan membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Baiklah" balasku.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Aaahhh… sshhh… Krisshh…" Tao mendesah tak tertahan. Lidah Kris bermain di bibir vaginanya. Rambut _blonde_ pria itu terasa menggelitik perutnya, membuat nafsu Tao semakin meningkat.

"Sllrrppp…" Kris membuka belahan vagina Tao dengan lidah terampilnya. Hisapan dari bibirnya, jilatan dari lidahnya, tak dapat Tao tolak.

"Sshhh… Kris, _please_. Aaahh…" dengan brutal Tao mengacak rambut Kris. Sedangkan Kris menambah kenikmatan Tao dengan remasan lembut pada payudaranya.

"_Cum for me, babe_" pancing Kris makin membuka lebar belahan vagina Tao dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lidah panjangnya semakin melesak masuk dan menggesek lembut klitoris Tao. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Keringat mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh, Tao tak tahan lagi.

"Aaaaahhhh… Krisseu…" Tao mendongak. Kris menahan pinggang Tao yang bergerak tak beraturan. Cairan bening agak kental mengalir keluar dari vagina Tao menuju indera pengecap Kris.

"Manis seperti wajahmu" puji Kris menatap wajah Tao yang kelelahan. Mata pandanya sayu dan bibirnya terbuka. Gairah Kris semakin tak terkendali. Dengan sigap ia membuka _boxer_ dan celana dalamnya. Memperlihatkan penis besarnya yang sudah ereksi.

"Krishh… ayo, masukkan" Tao mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tidur. Kedua kakinya ia lebarkan untuk memperlihatkan vaginanya yang sudah basah. Kris dapat melihat klitoris Tao yang membesar dan lubangnya yang sedikit berkedut karena birahi yang tak dapat dibendung.

"Aarrghh… aku tak tahan. Kau yang memancingku, Tao. Vaginamu seakan memanggil penisku untuk masuk" ujar Kris. Tangannya mengocok perlahan benda kebanggaannya.

"Aahh… ayo, cepat masukkan, Kris. Hantam lubangku dengan penis besarmu itu" pinta Tao dengan nada suara yang menggoda, sengaja untuk membangkitkan birahi Kris yang sebenarnya sudah mencapai batasnya.

Kris tak ingin terburu-buru meskipun ia sudah sangat tak tahan. Digesekkannya penisnya pada klitoris Tao, membuat suara decakan becek karena gesekkan kedua benda yang sudah basah.

"Hmmhhh…" Kris memejamkan matanya. Perlahan kepala penisnya mulai masuk secara teratur.

"Aaaakkhh!" teriak Tao. Kris terkejut. Sesakit itukah?

"Tao…" Kris tetap menerobos vagina Tao dengan perlahan.

"Aaakkhh! Kris, berhenti! Aahhh… sakit sekali" ringis Tao memeluk Kris erat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Kris bingung namun ia mengabulkan permintaan Tao untuk berhenti.

Kris makin terkejut mendapati bagian luar penisnya yang belum masuk dinodai oleh bercak darah. 'Bukankah Tao seorang… namun bagaimana bisa ia…'

"Kau… berdarah?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annyeong~

Duh, maaf telat update. Bulan ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Ujian praktek mulai menyerang saya. T~T

Beginilah nasib anak kelas 12. T~T

Oh ya, saya mau menanggapi pertanyaan apa maksud judul dari ff ini karena isi ff ini gak ada hubungannya sama judulnya. Jawabannya, memang chapter ini belum sampai inti cerita. Kira-kira chapter depan dan selanjutnya mulai muncul konflik dan mulai kelihatan apa maksud ff ini berdasarkan judulnya.

Dan yang paling penting, saya banyak berterimakasih pada reviewers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview ff saya yang abal ini. Mohon maaf saya gak bisa balas satu-persatu tapi saya sangat menghargai para reviewers sekalian.

Kritik dan saran diterima :)


End file.
